Villains vs Heroes
The bonus episode of The Rise of Supervillain Lisa. Synopsis: A continuation of the Lisa Supervillain series. Transcript: It was a stormy night in Royal Woods. Lisa and David are still supervillains and are in a dark alley discussing their plans for global conquest. Lisa: This will be big, David. Our friends are under our control! David: Yes. With Robert and Riley's brownie bar and our supervillain serum, everyone in the world will become villains! Lisa: Yes! And we'll be victorious! ~ ~ ~ In Middleton, Kim Possible got a distress call on her cell. Kim: I don't believe this! Ron: Believe what? Kim: Lisa and David are still out there. Waiting to take over the world. Ron: Oh no! Kim: Right? ~ ~ ~ 3 states away in the big city, a teenage guy and a preteen girl was watching the news. Reporter: This just in, the infamous Lisa Loud and David Miller have struck in this city! Where are our famous heroes now? Kick Ass turned off the TV. Kick Ass: We must do something!! Hit Girl: Yeah! That bitch messed with the wrong girl! Kick Ass: Well, what are we gonna do? Hit Girl: Leave that to me. ~ ~ ~ Lisa, David, Hugh, Robert, and Riley were in Lisa and David's lair plotting their next move. Lisa: This world will be ours and no lame superheroes will stop us. Hugh: What do you have in mind, my lady? Lisa: Well, Robert, Riley, you are in charge of brainwashing everyone with your scrumptious food! Hugh, you'll brainwash any brain dead girl into going out with you, thus turning them evil. And David and I will be on surveillance, tracking down anyone who shall threaten us and annihilate them. David: That's brilliant! Robert: I can hardly wait. Riley: Let's get cooking! Lisa smirked. Lisa: Perfect. ~ ~ ~ In Centium City, the Elite force also heard of the news about Lisa and David. Chase: I don't believe this! Bree: I know! I thought we stopped them months ago! Kaz: More like they fled to some planet. Oliver: That's right! They even tried blowing up the earth! Skylar: Thankfully this world is too powerful for even them. Chase: Right? We have to stop them one way or another! ~ ~ ~ The Thunderman family was also watching the news. Reporter: This just in! Lisa and David are at it again! This world will never be the same again. Phoebe: This is a disaster! Max: I know! I thought we stopped them! Barb: Well, you know what this means... Hank: Exactly. You kids will help us take down those villains... again. Billy: Awesome! This time, things can't go wrong! Nora: Of course not. But they might get worse. I heard Lisa and David now have a new strategy with more people on their side. Chloe: Uh oh! Phoebe: Uh oh is right. There's no way I'm doing this! Max: Ditto. Barb: Oh come on! The world is at stake! Hank: This is worse than when Dark Mayhem's orb turned Phoebe evil! We all did something then. Phoebe: Don't remind me... Okay. Fine. Max: I guess it can't go TOO bad... Barb: That's the spirit! ~ ~ ~ Hugh went all over the world and started turning girls into supervillains. And he ended with Hit Girl's frenemy, Brooke. Hugh: I know you love me. Brooke: I do! I do! Hugh: Then you're coming with me to tear the world apart. Brooke (evil sounding): Gladly! Hugh smirked and left. Hit Girl overheard everything and went up to Brooke. Hit Girl: You backstabbing little bitch! Brooke: I'm sorry. But I can't be on your team anymore. I got a better offer. Hit Girl: From that jerk? You can do better! Brooke: Have you at least once considered what I want? You never did! Hit Girl: Ugh. Just go. Our falsely perfect friendship is now over! That is, if we were EVER friends! My dad actually forced me to be friends with you. Brooke started crying. Brooke: Okay... I'm out. Brooke left. Hit Girl: Yeah. You just keep running, ya little whore. ~ ~ ~ Lisa and David were in Lisa's lair when all her siblings came in. Lisa: What do you want? David: Yeah! We're so close to taking over the world! Lana: But you did that last month! Lola: Yeah. A bunch of superheroes were trying to help us... and all our friends. Lincoln: Yeah! Cody was traumatized! He never cried so much afterwards. Lisa: I don't care about your dang friends! This world will be ours! David: Yeah! This time, you can't stop us. Lisa: Yeah. There's an all you can eat buffet upstairs with your name on it. Lynn: We're not falling for that. Obviously Robert and Riley made the meal. Lucy: Yeah. We're not that stupid. Leni: But there's sushi! I just, like, had to take a few rolls. Leni held up a small platter of sushi. Lori: Don't eat it. It's literally poisoned. Leni: It's soooo tasty looking, though... Lisa: You have to eat it, Leni. I hope you brought enough for EVERYONE. Leni: Oh, I did!! Luna: Don't eat it! It's a trap! Luan: Yeah. Just let the sushi roll somewhere else. Ha, ha. Get it? Sushi roll? Lisa: Please. That's the oldest and lamest joke in the book. David and I have better things to do now. Lincoln: If you say so. Lily: Poo poo! The siblings all left. Lisa: Perfect. Now where were we? David: We were about to tear the world apart. Lisa: Right. This world will beg for mercy for treating me so awful when I was first born! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, all the superheroes ended up getting together. Kick Ass: We need to do something. Lisa and David totally fucked up this world! Hit Girl: I'll say. That Lisa is so dead! Phoebe: Let's not get too hasty. Chase: Yeah. All they need is a stern talking to. Kim: And maybe an epic battle... Hit Girl: You babies are thinking WAY too small. Lisa and David will die. Tonight. Skylar: If you say so. Hit Girl: I know so. ~ ~ ~ Lisa and David were in their lair inventing a mind control robot. Lisa: Perfect. This robot will tear the whole world apart. David: I'll say. The whole world shall tremble at our names! Lisa and David maniacally laughed as all the superheroes came busting into the lair. Kaz: Not so fast! Oliver: What he said. Lisa: Oh, you came to stop me? How cute. Lisa noticed Kick Ass and Hit Girl. Lisa: And I see you got some new recruits. That's adorable. Hit Girl: I run this show, sister. Now prepare to die. Lisa: I don't think so. David: Yeah! You can't kill us. We're too powerful. Lisa: Yeah! Hit Girl: Well, I can at least try. Hit Girl smirked evilly as she took out a handgun. She began to shoot it at Lisa and David. They teleported to the other side of the room. Hit Girl: Fuck! I had them! Lisa: You can't stop us now. Hit Girl: Watch me. Lisa: Gladly. Hit Girl kept shooting while the other superheroes started dismantling Lisa and David's lair. Hit Girl pinned down Lisa and David and had a sharp blade. Hit Girl: Any last words? Lisa and David were so close to death... ~ ~ ~ Until they finally woke up on the Louds couch. The ending credits of Kick Ass 2 began to play. David: Wow. What a wild dream! Lisa: I know. We were supervillains and the two heroes from this movie tried to stop us! David: Remind me next sleepover to NOT watch Kick Ass so late. Lisa: By my luck, I'll never see this movie again. David: Why did we? Lisa: Oh... Lincoln and Lucy said we couldn't live without seeing it. But it was a waste of time. David: I'll say. Lisa turned off the TV and proceeded to grab her physics book. David leaned on Lisa's shoulder as she was reading. Category:Episodes